1. Field
The present disclosure relates to two-dimensional materials, methods of forming the same, and/or devices including two-dimensional materials.
2. Description of Related Art
A two-dimensional (2D) material is a single-layer or half-layer solid material in which atoms form a crystal structure. The most well-known example of a 2D material is graphene. Graphene may be a single-layer (e.g., single atomic layer) structure in which carbon atoms form a hexagonal structure. Graphene may have a band structure that is symmetrical around the Dirac point, and the effective mass of a charge at the Dirac point is very small. Therefore, graphene may have a charge mobility that is at least 10 times or higher (may be even 1000 times or higher) than silicon (Si). Furthermore, graphene may have a very high Fermi velocity (VF). Therefore, the graphene has drawn attention as a next-generation material.
Other than research on graphene, various 2D materials having insulation properties or semiconductor properties are being researched and developed. Research on a 2D material generally includes determination of basic material properties of the 2D material in a flake state (shape) and development of a method of growing the 2D material for large-scale growth. Recently, research on 2D material has expanded to stacking of different 2D materials. However, for actual application of a 2D material to a device, it is desirable to resolve various issues, such as an interface issue between 2D materials or between a 2D material and another material and a transfer issue of a 2D material.